Just Like This
by Doppleganger Tango
Summary: Things said during phonesex cannot be taken seriously. Unless they should be. Kurt and Blaine need to figure that out before things get awkward. Complete. Not explicit.


**Just Like This**

The water pouring from the shower head was warm, a welcoming comfort to Kurt as he stepped behind the shower curtain. Somehow the conversation he was having with his boyfriend on the phone had turned into a bout of phone sex. It wasn't the first time they had done it that way and Kurt doubted it would be the last. Physically Blaine and Kurt hadn't gone further than making out with the occasional not-so-innocent grope, but they had explored other ways.

They started innocently with sexting, but that had gotten bad when Kurt's step-brother Finn had picked up his phone while Kurt was in the other room and read something that he really... really... really did not want to ever think about again. In fact, he was unable to make eyecontact with his brother for almost a week afterwards.

After that came, of course, cybering. That went better than expected, to be honest. Until Wes and David walked in on Blaine one time. A few more successful rounds of that and they upgraded to phone sex. The one thing they had not chanced yet was videochatting while 'doing it'. Neither felt ready for that step.

Kurt started to scrub at his body with an exfoliating body wash, his mind moving back to the conversation that was just concluded. It started innocently enough, as most of them did. In fact, they were talking about Napoleon Bonaparte because both of the boys were studying him in their respective European History classes. Kurt was grateful though, he missed doing homework with his boyfriend ever since he moved from Dalton back to McKinley.

A thought made Kurt drop his loofa. They were talking about Napoleon before they got distracted with their... shenanigans. Did that mean that Kurt was developing some sort of confident-short-man complex?

He shrugged the thought off, putting it in the back of his mind to address some other time, and moved back to thinking about the conversation. Something felt different that time. As he picked up his loofa, putting another squirt of body wash onto it, he began to think over the conversation.

The beginning was what it usually was. A few flirtatious comments that turned a little less flirtatious and a little more... interesting. This caused Kurt to flush and gasp out the next few comments, which in turn just turned Blaine on more. His own gasping would be heard as he responded. And once they were sure that they were both no longer paying any attention to their work and both were spreading their legs to accommodate their growing problems, it went downhill.

Thankfully they both had locked their respective doors before starting their homework. Oh yes, very thankful for that.

The body of the ordeal was... a little hazy to Kurt. The whispered words him and his boyfriend passed between themselves, followed by slightly growled orders from each of them, it just fueled an already raging fire in each teen. In the present, Kurt was aware enough to know that his skin was flushing not only from the warm water but from the memory.

He set out to wash his hair as he allowed himself to remember the end of the conversation. Blaine's strangled declaration that he was close, Kurt mumbling something entirely incoherent and probably not even in English in agreement. They kept their own paces and when the crescendo hit, it was beautiful as always. Blaine, always so eloquent and in control, lost his ability to string a series of words together to make a sentence and just made a series of sounds as he finished. Kurt was right behind him and he said something while chewing on the inside of his cheek, a sore he could still feel, to keep from screaming out.

It was then, hands scrubbing at his scalp and shampoo dripping down his wrists, that Kurt paused. He could not really remember what he had said during his climax. It wouldn't be something embarrassing, surely. Blaine had seen Kurt at his worse, and vice versa. However it was still eating at him that he could not remember. He could ask Blaine, but that would feel a little awkward.

Kurt continued to scrub at his scalp, his mind drifting blank as he pampered himself. It was one of his favorite things to do, to wash his hair. Although he hated when his hair got messed up, one thing he missed dreadfully from being at Dalton and seeing Blaine every day was when they would cuddle and Blaine would run his hands through the younger teen's hair. Kurt had expressed how he enjoyed playing with Blaine's hair and Blaine had somehow (coughkissingcough) convinced Kurt to let him try it.

From the noises that he made (according to Blaine), and the way he whimpered when Blaine tried to stop (again, according to Blaine), Kurt decided he did not mind too much getting his hair messed up. It was such a worthy cause, afterall. He loved it when Blaine ran his fingers through his hair. In truth, he loved anything that Blaine did when it came to touching him. He even loved when Blaine-

The noise that came out of Kurt's mouth was both undignified and inevitable. His hands fell limply to his side, not even caring that shampoo was now dripping down his forehead and his nose. He remembered what he had said to Blaine while he was finishing.

_I love you. _

The words echoed in his own voice, bouncing between his ears. Oh dear would-be-god, had he really said that? He tried to think of what Blaine replied but he remembered very clearly Blaine not responding. Kurt, in a half dreamy state, had said he would call him later and hung up.

Dear God-Gaga-Grilled Cheesus, what had he been thinking? They hadn't said the words yet and he really didn't want the first time to be... like that!

His mind stopped racing as shampoo dripped in his eyes and he began to scrub at it mercilessly before turning to the water and letting it wash it out. Once that was done, he finished up his shower and stepped out, drying off and stepping into his fluffy robe.

He thought about the words some more, still bouncing between his ears, and then thought about what they meant. It's not the words that are important, you can love someone and never say the words. But the words were said. Did he mean them? He thought about the boy who had become a mentor to him, helped him through a very difficult time, and had slowly became a permanent fixture in his life. Did he love Blaine? Kurt found himself rather unsurprised when he realized that he did love the other boy.

Still wrapped in his robe, he re-entered his room and moved to his vanity. He was stopped by a glowing light coming from his bedside table where his phone was sitting. He moved over to it, holding his breath, and then let it out shakily when he saw that it was a missed phone call and voicemail from Blaine.

If Blaine had heard him, if he hadn't been too far gone, then this could be a very important voicemail. This could change everything. He sighed before entering in his password and sitting down on the edge of his bed, legs crossed and bottom lip permanently between his teeth as he waited.

_Kurt. I uh, I just wanted to call you. I think we need to talk. Don't... it's not bad. It's... it could be good actually. I just want to talk. Call me if you get the chance tonight. If not, tomorrow please? Thank you. I uh... goodnight Kurt._

Kurt listened to it one more time before hanging up and placing the phone back on his bedside table, smiling as he did so.

He had been right. This could change everything.

* * *

><p>Blaine bit his bottom lip to keep in the slew of words he wanted to let loose, a mixture of whimpers and moans coming from the back of his throat. And as soon he stopped biting his lip, a series of unintelligible sounds, words that made no sense and probably weren't really words, flowing out of his mouth as the heat that had been traveling up his spine seemed to take over. He wasn't always the first one to finish, but he actually rather it happen that way so that he could listen to Kurt.<p>

And as always, Kurt did not disappoint. He was making a few sounds, incoherent as only Blaine could make the younger teen, before something became coherent. At first Blaine thought he had heard wrong, that maybe he said something else, but then he was sure he hadn't.

_I love you._ He had said the words in a cross between a moan and a gasp, as if he was trying to keep it in and yet let it out at the same time, which told Blaine that the words came just as Kurt was hitting orgasm. His theory was proven by the 'I just orgasmed and cannot do more than sigh dreamily' voice that Kurt used to tell him that he would talk to him later. The younger teen hung up but Blaine did not move his phone, still pressing it lightly to his ear, his other hand resting with just his fingers still tucked in his waistband.

As he removed his hand from his pants, and leaving his phone forgotten on the pillow, he walked stiffly to the bathroom to clean up. It was an impromptu performance between him and his boyfriend, it had not been planned and neither had made any direct remarks throughout most of the conversation that made it apparent that that was where it would end. Blaine pulled off his clothes, frowning in distaste at the wet feeling of his underwear, and stepped into the shower.

After quickly showering, he slung a towel around his waist and moved back into his bedroom. His European History book lay forgotten on the floor, having fallen off the bed without him even noticing. He picked up the book, smoothing down the pages that had bent when it had fallen, and placed it on his desk across from his bed. Once that was done, he sat in the chair infront of the desk and turned it so that he was facing the bed, his mind whirling once again.

Did his boyfriend mean the words? The question was attacking the back of his mind. Kurt and Blaine had been taking part in these releases of sexual frustration (as he called them) only for about a month now, almost six months into their relationship. Was six months too early to say those words? Although Kurt had embraced his feelings for Blaine a lot quicker than Blaine had, and he still shuttered to remember the various speedbumps in the beginning.

Before Blaine had given it too much more thought, he had stood up and crossed his room to his bed and grabbed his phone, dialing a number without having to think about it, and pressed his phone lightly to his ear. It wasn't until the third ring that Blaine realized... he had no idea what he would say if Kurt answered!

The rings stopped and Blained held his breath, but released it painfully quickly when he realized it was his boyfriend's voicemail. He listened to the message with half a mind, he had heard it plenty of times before, and took a deep breath as the tone sounded before he started his own message.

"Kurt. I uh, I just wanted to call you. I think we need to talk. Don't... it's not bad. It's... it could be good actually. I just want to talk. Call me if you get the chance tonight. If not, tomorrow please? Thank you. I uh... goodnight Kurt."

Blaine hit the end button and beat the phone lightly against his forehead. That was poorly thought out. No charm, no confidence. He sounded like a nervous schoolboy.

Of course, he was a nervous schoolboy. His boyfriend of almost six months may have said _I love you _during phone sex. Mid-orgasm. And he was not sure how he felt about it. It would have been different if Blaine had been there when it happened. If the first time the words were said were while Blaine was straddling Kurt, or maybe had his head buried betw-

He tore himself from his thoughts and shifted his feet awkwardly, realizing that he was still only in a towel and his train of thought was going to cause something to pop up that... damn. He changed his thought process before he had to take another, much colder, shower. Instead, he set about to find some clothes to wear.

As much as he thought about it, he couldn't figure out how he felt about the words. Maybe it wasn't just the words, but the feelings as well. Kurt either said it because he was caught up in the moment or because he actually felt it. Once he was appropriately dressed in night clothes, he wondered which he would want to be the circumstance.

Did he want Kurt to say it was spur of the moment or did he want him to say that he meant it? This train of thought made Blaine wonder how he felt about the boy. Did he love Kurt? He cared about him, he wanted to protect him, he was proud of him when he succeeded and he always wanted to see Kurt happy. He would do anything for the younger boy. He drove to McKinley on multiple occasions for him, even before they were dating.

That thought made Blaine stop moving around his room. He had cared deeply for the boy before they started dating. He knew he had felt something for Kurt before, hanging out and all they had in common, but especially everything that differed between them. There was so much, so many signs that Blaine had been too naive to notice at the time. But yes, he decided, he did love Kurt. He might have loved him for a while now. Blaine really wasn't good at this sort of thing.

Blaine smiled as he fell onto his bed, one hand behind his head and the other laying on his stomach. He loved Kurt. And (there was a good chance that) Kurt loved him back. They would talk about it tomorrow and get it out in the open. They had promised one another that they would be honest with each other, no matter who the truth might hurt. Honesty was the best policy.

Blaine turned the volume on his phone up a bit more and then rolled over, knowing that his alarm would wake him in the morning and if his phone rang, he would hear it. He breathed in deeply before closing his eyes and curling around his pillow, something he realized he had only started doing within the past year.

As he started to fall asleep, only one thought came to him. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>Kurt fixed his hair once more, even though it was already perfect and fixing it five times in twice as many minutes would only mess it up. He couldn't help it, he was a bundle of nerves. He had called Blaine earlier, after making the conscious decision not to call him the night before, but his boyfriend hadn't answered.<p>

That was this morning before school. Kurt had spent the next seven and some odd hours checking his phone religiously, chewing a hole in his bottom lip, and fixing his hair beyond belief. He had sent Blaine a couple of texts, starting innocent and escalating to worried by the end of his last class, but still had not gotten a reply. It wasn't like Blaine, he always answered Kurt's texts and calls. This, of course, sent the younger teen into a worried frenzy.

The voicemail his boyfriend left last night had made Kurt think that everything was going to be okay. However maybe he changed his mind, or thought about it some more and decided that he wasn't okay with what had been said. What if Blaine was ignoring him? Or never wanted to talk to him again? Or what if it was something completely unrelated?

Once the final bell rang, Kurt nearly threw himself into the hallway, narrowly dodging other students as they lumbered in the halls. Why do people want to waste time at school after the bell? What was the use of that? Either way, Kurt pushed himself past students, avoiding eye contact of anyone that might want to stop him and talk, and barely making it through the exit without Mercedes or anyone from Glee spotting him. Now all he had to do was to make it all the way across the parking lot without anyone seeing him or stopping him and he could get in his car and get home, where he could stare at his phone and worry in peace.

He was stopped, however, by the form leaning against his car door. At first he couldn't tell who it was, but it only took him a few seconds to recognize the figure. Once he was entirely sure, he slowed his walking so that he wouldn't seem like he had been almost sprinting to his car and tried to look calm and collected.

All pretense of looking calm and collected went out of the window when Blaine turned to face Kurt fully, as if he knew the other boy was near. Kurt rushed forward, not caring that he was in the parking lot of his school where he had gotten picked on and bullied for his sexuality, and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. His bag was between him and Kurt made a noise, pushing it to the side and rewrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine had laughed at the reaction and wrapped his arms securely around his boyfriend's waist.

"I'm sorry I didn't answer your calls or texts. I wanted it to be a surprise." And surprise it was. Kurt pulled back a little and looked into Blaine's eyes, trying to figure out where the conversation would go. Blaine had been the one to leave the voicemail, so that meant Kurt should let him go first, but knowing that Blaine had driven all the way here...

"Did you skip class to come here?" Blaine rocked back and forth with a smile and shrugged a little, laughing at the disbelieving look on the other teen's face.

"That's not important. Come on, let's go to your house." Blaine walked Kurt to the other side of the car and opened the door with a grand gesture, winning a smile from the younger boy's face, and then shut the door once Kurt was safely inside. Blaine then made his way to his own car and got in, following the other car even though he knew the way by heart by now.

Blaine had run over the plan in his head a few times, especially on the drive to Lima. The speech went through various drafts and all in all, he wasn't sure how he felt about it yet. Although he wanted to know about what he was going to say, he still wanted it to be sincere and come from the heart. The most sincere things are said unscripted, so he kept a lenient idea on what he wanted to say, but mostly decided to wing it.

Kurt drummed his fingers on the steering wheel at the red light just before his neighborhood. Sometimes he missed the old house because there were less stop lights between there and the school, but he was glad because he had his own room again. Finn probably appreciated it too, even though the boys got along a lot better now that they were brothers.

He blinked when he heard a honk from behind him and noticed that he had spaced out and missed the fact that the light turned green. Kurt stuck his hand out of the window and waved at Blaine, either thanking him or apologizing, and then moved forward. Once he was in his neighborhood, he slowed down and alternated between watching the road, checking his reflection, and glancing in his mirror to make sure Blaine was still behind him.

Once they arrived at the house, Kurt pulled in and waited for Blaine to pull in behind him before turning off his car. His dad's truck was gone and Carole's car was too, the former being normal and the latter being welcome. Kurt took a deep breath before grabbing his bag and stepping out of the car, locking the doors and waiting for Blaine to join him.

Upon reaching his side, Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand, smiling as he gave it a squeeze and following the younger boy to the door. There was a small blush on his cheeks, one that Blaine would have missed if he hadn't trained himself to look for it. He used his keys in his freehand to unlock the door, opening it and pulling Blaine in gently.

"Go ahead and go upstairs. I'm going to check the mail and I'll be right up." Blaine nodded, smiling once more to his boyfriend, before heading up the stairs. Kurt sighed once he was out of sight, biting his bottom lip before stepping back outside and walking (with purpose, not running) to the mailbox and grabbing the mail. On the way back, he tried again to compose himself.

So far, all of the signs pointed that whatever was happening wasn't bad. In fact, with Blaine initiating the hand holding just then, Kurt was almost willing to say that it was going to be great. At the same time, Kurt couldn't help but feel a little odd. He loved Blaine. He wanted to tell Blaine that he loved him. He just wasn't sure how to go about it. He sighed again before finally just shaking himself and nodding once, for no particular reason, and heading up the stairs. His door was open just a crack and he pushed it open, smiling as Blaine stood looking at the different pictures on the wall.

Blaine noticed Kurt standing in the doorway and he turned around, motioning for him to join him. Kurt nodded at him and shut the door, locking it as an after thought, before moving to the middle of the room where Blaine was standing.

Kurt opened his mouth to say something the same time that Blaine did and they both smiled, but when Kurt opened his mouth to speak again (he had a habit of always wanting to speak first), Blaine shook his head.

"There's something I want to say, but I can't seem to find the way to say it. So I gave it some thought and I think I found the best way to start." Kurt gave him a confused look and opened his mouth again but was cut off in a way he definitely did not mind.

Blaine pressed his lips to his boyfriend's lightly, not in a demanding way in all. It was light, barely touching, and when Kurt tried to deepen it he was met with refusal. Realizing that Blaine was taking control with this kiss, he just closed his eyes to enjoy whatever Blaine would give.

Once he was sure that Kurt wasn't going to try to take over, Blaine stepped a little closer. He reached up with one hand and placed it lightly on Kurt's neck, his thumb tracing over his jaw, just barely moving his lips against Kurt's. After a few moments of that, when even Blaine was getting tired of holding back, he let his tongue run over the other boy's bottom lip and waited. And although Kurt wanted to make him pay for the slow torture, he also was tired of being tortured so he opened his mouth quickly.

Blaine ran his tongue over Kurt's in an agonizingly slow fashion, teasing the poor boy until Kurt actually let out a whimper. Blaine smirked, but did not stop the slow kiss, his hand still just lightly touching his neck and jaw. He moved his other hand to Kurt's hip, hooking his middle finger through the beltloop and pulling him forward so that their hips touched.

Kurt wanted to let out another whimper but he refused. Blaine was being deliberately slow and tantalizing and- GAH! Kurt wanted nothing more than to grab ahold of Blaine, to pull the boy closer than they ever had before, but he did not want to ruin whatever it was that Blaine was trying to say.

Blaine could sense that Kurt was getting restless. He took the hand on the side of Kurt's neck and moved it to the back, pulling his head closer to deepen the kiss. He then moved his right leg to spread Kurt's a little and inserted his thigh between Kurt's legs. At this point, Kurt had gotten the message and raised one hand to Blaine's hair and the other gripping at his hip.

The kiss and the way that Blaine was holding his head just so, pressing his thumb into the space behind his ear, plus the thigh between his legs, Kurt was going into sensory overload. This was already more intimate than anything they had done before and just that alone was enough to heighten the fact that it was incredibly erotic. He was trying his hardest not to just start rubbing himself against Blaine's leg, not wanting to ruin the moment.

With a little reluctance, Blaine pulled back and pressed his forehead to Kurt's. It was a little odd that he was looking up into Kurt's eyes, but there wasn't that much of a height difference today. Blaine thanked whatever diety he needed to that Kurt had decided to skip wearing anything with heels today.

"Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" Kurt's eyes were a little glazed, he knew, but he couldn't help the smile that came over his features. He knew that his hair was probably a little messed up, he knew that his skin was probably a little more than flushed, and he knew he wanted nothing more than to pull Blaine onto his bed for a more thorough enjoyment of their actions. Instead, he smiled cheekily and ran his hand through his boyfriend's rather messed up curls.

"I think I do, but maybe you should tell me again." Blaine rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to Kurt's lightly and pulled away, his eyes closing despite his want to see Kurt's face when he spoke.

"I love you." Kurt blinked a few times and waited for Blaine to open his eyes, not moving an inch as he did. When he finally opened his eyes again, Kurt leaned forward and kissed him lightly.

"I love you too. But, to be honest, I liked how you said it the first time." Blaine smiled, pressing a harder kiss to his boyfriend's mouth and walking them backwards. When the back of Kurt's knees hit the bed and he fell over, Blaine moved to straddle him with a simply predatory grin.

"To be honest, I liked how you said it the first time." The memory of their conversation, the gasps and moans and down right _need_ that was in both of them caused Kurt to lift his hips unconsciously and bite his lip. Still grinning, Blaine bent down to capture his mouth once more.

It wasn't really how either of them had planned the day to go. They had both gone over the conversation multiple times before and although it usually went well in their minds, it was more words and romance and grand gestures. In the end, they only really needed each other. Honestly, it was all they ever really needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Well hello. So this is my first time plaing in the Glee-Klaine sandbox. And I like it. It's nice here. Might come back soon.  
>I mildly wrote this because of <em>klemonademouth<em>'s slight obsession with Klaine-phonesex. So this is what comes from it.

Please review and let me know what you think. Good, bad, ugly, doesn't matter. Any requests, please send them in. I enjoy writing quick ficlets for people.

On that note... yea, done. Belated disclaimer, I do not own the characters and I'm not getting paid for this. Seriously. I'm broke. Send ramen noodles.


End file.
